


out for a duck, whatever that means

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Any ideas?, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cricket, Football | Soccer (mentioned), Gen, I don't actually know what they bet, Phichit and Yuuri have a bet going, Viktor has no idea what anything in cricket means, for the record neither do i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: “I’m going to go settle my bet with Phichit,” he says in exasperation before going back into the inn with his phone out. “You don’t understand.”





	out for a duck, whatever that means

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have no knowledge of cricket outside of what knowledge I gathered in a five-minute google search for info. The players named are real players from the Thailand and Japan cricket teams, though. 
> 
> The day three prompt was: out for a duck

Viktor and Yuuri are sitting on the back porch of Yu-topia discussing the upcoming season when Mari slams open the door. “Yuuri! Kobayashi just went out for a duck,” she hisses before storming back into the house.

Yuuri is gaping at where she was standing before he seems to recover. “Mari, are you kidding me? This better be some kind of joke. Mari? Mari!”

Before Viktor can even ask _what that means_ , Yuuri has bolted inside, begging for his sister to answer him. Viktor is left confused on the porch. Out for a duck? Like shopping? Why would Mari and Yuuri be upset about that? Duck was good right?

He hears some raised voices from inside the inn, as well as what sounds like wailing and gets up to go check out the commotion. He finds the Katsukis and a few guests in the dining area, eyes on the mounted TV. Even Yuuri, who he knows has never really been one to just sit around and watch television has his eyes glued to the screen, even while he’s leaning over to talk to Toshiya about something, gesturing emphatically.

Viktor looks at the screen, trying to figure out what’s going on. It’s some kind of sports match that’s for certain, but he can’t say what kind. It almost looks like baseball, but it’s so obviously not baseball just judging by the field and some of the equipment.

On screen, the commentators are going over a slow-motion replay of a catch and there’s terms being batted around that’s he never heard of. “ _This is an ODI match, it’s not like it’s an under-19s so the skill and the agility of these players are obviously way higher. That was a glorious catch – and we’ve seen that from Raina in previous matches before too,”_ the commentator is saying.

Viktor is very lost right now. Spotting Hiroko, he walks over and looks at the TV. “What is everybody watching?” he asks casually. “It seems like a big deal.”

Hiroko giggles as she looks over to where Yuuri and Mari are jostling to get closer to the television. “Oh, it is. It’s the Thailand-Japan cricket match. Mari and Yuuri have been waiting for it all year ever since the schedule was released. Do you know anything about cricket, Viktor?”

Cricket.

“Ah not really, Russia isn’t very big on cricket. Russia is really big on football and ice hockey.”

Hiroko nods. “Well, you should ask Yuuri about it later. I’m sure he’ll be happy to fill you in. He always enjoys watching the games with Mari.”

Viktor nods, turning his attention back to Yuuri and says nothing.

 

 

It’s late in the evening when Viktor manages to get Yuuri by himself. They’re back on the back porch and Viktor tries to make it casual. “So what was Mari saying earlier that had you so worked up?”

“Oh, the captain of the Japan team went out for a duck. I was afraid that Japan would lose to Thailand and I had this bet going on with Phichit about the match –”

There’s that phrase again, _out for a duck_ , and Viktor still doesn’t know what that means so he’s still lost as to what exactly happened.

“Yuuri,” he cuts in, trying to be gentle and not hurt Yuuri’s feelings because it’s not his fault that Viktor doesn’t know anything about cricket. After all, he’s been on the ice since he was old enough to hold himself upright, it’s about the only sport he really cares about. “I don’t know anything about cricket, you’ll have to tell me what that means.”

Yuuri pauses and then his face turns red, his fingers picking at the sleeves of his sweater. “Oh,” he says for a moment before there’s more silence. “ _Oh._ Ok, so going out for a duck is a batsman's dismissal, which means they score zero points.” Yuuri must catch Viktor’s blank look because he continues. “A dismissal is when the fielding side either takes a wicket or the batting side loses a wicket.”

“And this was what you made a bet with Phichit on?”

Yuuri looks confused. “Well, yeah. Ever since we figured out that we both liked cricket, we bet on who’s going to win the match whenever Thailand and Japan play each other.”

Viktor doesn’t get it. And that’s apparently abundantly clear to Yuuri.

“I’m going to go settle my bet with Phichit,” he says in exasperation before going back into the inn with his phone out. “You don’t understand.”

Viktor really _really_ doesn't. Can’t they just stick to ice-skating? At least then he can share Yuuri’s enthusiasm.


End file.
